


More

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Their stories are so vivid it's almost like she was there.
Kudos: 4
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	More

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 16/Memories of Youth

"Are you sure we should keep going?" Ingrid questioned from across the pub's table. 

Dorothea nodded. "Please do, I think we're getting to the good stuff." 

It had gotten late and they'd long-since finished their meals. Sylvain had settled an arm around her, and Ingrid had their legs tangled together beneath the table's dark, well-worn wood. Beside Ingrid, even Felix had taken to the conversation, mostly. 

"Oh, we are," Sylvain said. "What happened next was..." 

Dorothea smiled. The way the three told their stories, it felt almost like she'd been there with them, young and full of energy, running and falling in the snow... All the adventures she'd only imagined... 

It seemed okay to be having them now, around the table, after everything. Her memories of youth weren't as pleasant, but she couldn't hold it against anyone. They'd been children, too. 

"You know, next time it snows--" Ingrid started, and by the time she'd finished, Dorothea couldn't help laughing. Yes, that sounded wonderful and while it might not be the same, it'd certainly be an experience. 

Another four mugs were dropped off on the table and for a moment, Dorothea hesitated. Whose indulgence was this, anyway? But-- 

"Tell me more."


End file.
